Payphone
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Berhati-hatilah terhadap 'mereka' yang ada di Jembatan Garganta. Karena jika kau lengah sedikit saja, 'mereka' akan menarikmu ke dalam dunia kegelapan di mana 'mereka' berada. / AU, typo, OOC berat, friendship!GrimmUlqui / Mind to RnR?


"Ulquiorra, kau tahu jembatan penghubung kota Karakura dan kota Hueco Mundo?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menepuk pundak Ulquiorra.

"Jembatan Garganta?" tebak si pemuda berkulit putih pucat, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Semenjak kecelakaan beruntun terjadi, banyak yang bunuh diri di jembatan itu," tukas Grimmjow semangat, membuat iris _sapphire_-nya berbinar-binar.

"Lalu?" Ulquiorra menjawab santai, membuat semangat pemuda berambut biru itu luntur seketika.

"Kau tidak tertarik? Padahal kita sudah menemukan tempat uji nyali yang baru. Tch, ini seperti bukan kau saja!"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku sangat tertarik," balas Ulquiorra sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tch. Sialan kau!"

* * *

**Payphone**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**This fic © Kazue Ichimaru**

**.**

**Warning! AU, typo, OOC berat, slight of GrimmNel and UlquiHime**

**Mungkin juga horror kurang terasa karena ini fic horror pertama saya :"D**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sinar senja membias mengenai dua pemuda yang duduk di balkon mansion keluarga Schiffer, menyisakan sinar keoranye-oranyean yang terpantul di setiap tubuh mereka. Keduanya asyik memperhatikan iPad yang dipegang Ulquiorra, sedang asyik _browsing_ di Gugle.

"Gila! Dalam sebulan semenjak kecelakaan itu sudah ada 30 orang yang bunuh diri?" ucap Grimmjow kaget, memperhatikan layar yang terus berpindah-pindah.

"Grimmjow, tolong jangan berteriak tepat di telingaku. Aku bisa tuli nanti." Ulquiorra menatap tak suka.

"Maaf! Hehe. Nah, sekarang kapan kita akan melakukan uji nyalinya?" tanya Grimmjow sambil meregangkan tubuh. Ternyata _browsing_ ria selama dua jam membuat tubuhnya pegal.

"Hn, Minggu malam saja," jawab Ulquiorra dingin sambil mematikan iPad.

"Sip! Jam 12 malam!" tambah Grimmjow menyeringai senang. Ulquiorra hanya mendengus tak peduli, lalu masuk ke dalam mansionnya.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang di sekitar Jembatan Garganta. Membuat helai-helai biru berkibar menghancurkan gaya rambut model _spike_ Grimmjow. Ia mendengus kesal, karena selain rambutnya jadi berantakan, Ulquiorra si mahluk kalong itu masih belum datang juga.

"Kemana Ulquiorra si sialan itu?! Biasanya dia 'kan jarang terlambat," dengusnya sambil merapatkan jaket.

Malam sudah semakin larut, angin juga sudah seakan-akan menusuk tulang. Suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar, tapi Grimmjow abaikan. Namun yang lebih parah, Ulquiorra belum datang juga. Jarum di jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul satu pagi saat ia meliriknya.

"Si kalong itu sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam! Dasar sialan, lebih baik kutelepon saja dia!" Grimmjow mencak-mencak kesal. Ia mencoba mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di saku jaket. Tapi hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Ketinggalan?" Grimmjow bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding. Diliriknya ke kanan dan ke kiri —berharap masih ada kendaraan yang lewat— tapi tak ada sama sekali.

Grimmjow berani bersumpah kalau tadi ia melihat sekelebat bayangan putih melintas di ujung jembatan. Dirinya ingin sekali berlari tapi urung karena melihat sebuah kotak telepon berwarna merah. Ia berjalan mendekati benda itu sambil mengumpulkan keberanian. Pintu kotak telepon berderit tak ramah saat ia memasukinya. Dengan gemetar, Grimmjow menekan nomor Ulquiorra.

"_Tuut tuut_…" suara penghubung baru saja terdengar satu kali, tetapi Grimmjow mendengar suara ngilu dari kaca jendela karena bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang tajam.

"_Krek… Halo?"_

"U-Ulquiorra! Sialan, kau ada dimana? Aku menunggumu, kalong!" pekik Grimmjow antara kesal-panik-senang karena Ulquiorra menjawab teleponnya.

"_Huh? Grimmjow? Memangnya kau ada dimana?"_ tanya balik Ulquiorra. Kedua alisnya menyatu pertanda kebingungan.

"Jembatan Garganta, bodoh! Kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama satu jam. Sialan!"

"_Bukannya kita janjian besok malam? Hari ini malam Minggu, kucing garong. Apa kau tidak berkencan dengan Neliel? Aku baru saja berkencan dengan Orihime,"_ jawabnya kalem. Memaklumi ketololan Grimmjow.

"Kau bilang malam Minggu, kan?"

"_Dasar sampah, aku bilangnya Minggu malam. Lagian kau ini pakai nomor siapa? Kenapa nomornya privasi?"_ tanya Ulquiorra terheran-heran. Untuk apa Grimmjow mem-privasi kan nomornya? Tak ada kerjaan.

"Privasi? Aku pakai kotak telepon umum, kok. _Handphone_-ku tertinggal di rumah."

Ulquiorra membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"_Grimmjow, setahuku tidak ada kotak telepon di dekat jembatan Garganta."_ Nada suaranya menjadi serius, perasaan tak enak tiba-tiba menjalar di dadanya.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda! Kalau tak ada mana mungkin aku bisa meneleponmu, kan?"

_Tok Tok_

Suara ketukan dari arah pintu kotak telepon membuat Grimmjow kaget dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan gagang telepon. Walaupun takut, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih tinggi. Ia memilih melirik dan menemukan seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan seragam kantor dengan mimik wajah cepatlah-keluar-aku-sedang-buru-buru. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah ada jajaran orang berjejer menunggu giliran mereka.

'_Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi banyak orang?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Walaupun begitu, sedikit perasaan lega menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Grimmjow? Kenapa kau diam? Ada apa?"_

"Ehn, Ulquiorra sudah dulu ya? Ada banyak orang berjajar disini menunggu giliran mereka. Kau harus menjemputku sialan! Dan tidak boleh tidak mau! Kau tahu aku ketakutan setengah mati karena tadi tak ada orang sama sekali," tukas Grimmjow lalu menutup gagang telepon.

Sepintas ingatan Ulquiorra mengingat cerita tentang jembatan Garganta. Oh, ini benar-benar gawat, _"GRIMMJOW! TUNGGU JANGAN MENUTUP TELEPONNYA! WOI KUCING SAMPAH!"_

"APA KALONG?! Kenapa kau berteriak?" balas Grimmjow kesal. Untung saja dia belum sepenuhnya menutup telepon dan masih sempat mendengar teriakan Ulquiorra di seberang sana.

"_Tunggu disitu! Kumohon jangan keluar selangkahpun dari kotak telepon itu! DAN JANGAN PUTUSKAN SAMBUNGANNYA!"_ teriak Ulquiorra panik. Membuat Grimmjow menjauhkan gagang telepon karena tak mau telinganya menjadi tuli mendadak.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"_Akan kujelaskan nanti. Pokoknya tunggulah sampai aku datang! Aku akan menjemputmu! INGAT JANGAN KELUAR DARI SITU."_ Lalu Ulquiorra pergi tanpa menutup teleponnya.

Grimmjow terheran-heran. Sebenarnya kalau Ulquiorra tidak seserius itu, dia mana mau menuruti perintah temannya. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruh untuk tetap diam disitu, menunggu Ulquiorra datang menjemput.

30 menit telah berlalu. Grimmjow tidak menutup teleponnya, telepon dari Ulquiorra juga masih tersambung. Tapi yang membuat Grimmjow bertanya-tanya adalah… kenapa uang receh bisa bertahan sampai 30 menit lamanya?

Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kaca telepon sudah mulai berhenti dan menunduk. Grimmjow baru sadar jika wajah orang-orang yang berjejer menunggu giliran mereka sangatlah pucat, lebih pucat dari wajah Ulquiorra malah.

"Uh, Ulquiorra sialan! Cepatlah datang, kalau kau membuatku menunggu selama satu jam lagi, AKU TAKKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Grimmjow pada orang yang di seberang sana. Tapi hanya terdengar sunyi, sepertinya Ulquiorra meninggalkan _handphone_-nya di rumah.

Tanpa disadarinya, Ulquiorra ternyata sedang berlari dengan panik mendekati Grimmjow. Tak ada siapapun disitu. Tidak ada kotak telepon dan juga tak ada orang-orang yang berjejer menunggu giliran mereka.

Hanya ada Grimmjow, berdiri di tepi jembatan seperti orang yang akan bunuh diri, namun tangannya seakan-akan memegang sesuatu seperti gagang telepon.

Grimmjow masih tidak menyadari Ulquiorra datang sampai pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik tangannya. Membuat Grimmjow tidak elitnya terjerembab ke aspal jalanan yang keras. Pemuda berambut biru itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, bintang seakan-akan berputar mengelilingi kepala, dirinya nyaris saja pingsan jika—

"GRIMMJOW BANGUN! GRIMMJOW SADARLAH!"

—Ulquiorra tidak menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras.

"Hn? Ulquiorra sialan! Kau membantingku dari kotak tele-.. eh, mana kotak teleponnya?!" ucap Grimmjow bingung sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari benda kotak berwarna merah.

"Tidak ada kotak telepon bodoh! Sudah kubilang juga apa! Sudahlah, nanti akan kujelaskan lagi," tukas Ulquiorra sambil membopong Grimmjow yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara kaki terseret-seret terdengar dibalik punggung mereka. Ulquiorra melirik penasaran, namun langsung ia sesali karena kini dibalik mereka terdapat sekumpulan orang-orang yang sudah pasti bukan mahluk hidup lagi.

Beberapa dari mereka berwajah hancur, pakaian mereka robek memperlihatkan luka menganga yang menghasilkan cairan merah berbau amis, dan bahkan beberapa kehilangan anggota tubuhnya —entah itu tangan atau kaki. Rumor berkata bahwa mereka arwah korban kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi sebulan silam.

"LARI LARI!" Ulquiorra berteriak panik dan langsung berlari meninggalkan si biru.

Grimmjow ingin membentak namun urung begitu merasakan tangan pucat yang terasa amat dingin mencengkram bahunya kuat. Kukunya yang tajam menusuk bahu Grimmjow, membuatnya meringis sakit. Tidak, ia tidak berani melihat ke belakang. Ia yakin 100% kalau wajah si empunya tangan lebih seram daripada tangannya.

"Kau harusnya ikut kami…" ucapnya berbisik tepat di telinga Grimmjow. Suaranya serak, berat, dan seram.

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak ketakutan. Tak mempedulikan cekikikan dari sosok yang menyentuh pundaknya tadi.

.

.

.

=_flashback_=

_Ulquiorra tiduran di kasurnya sambil memainkan handphone. Ia sedang mencari-cari artikel tentang Jembatan Garganta setelah Grimmjow pulang ke rumah; rupanya pemuda itu masih penasaran._

_Link sebuah blog pribadi tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Lalu ia klik link itu dan muncullah sebuah posting berisi semacam jurnal tentang pemilik blog itu yang menceritakan tentang Jembatan Garganta…_

.

.

**[ Posted by anonymous ]**

**Hari ini seorang temanku meninggal setelah dia memutus teleponku. Katanya, **_**handphone**_** miliknya tertinggal di kantor sehingga dia terpaksa menggunakan kotak telepon yang ada di Jembatan Garganta dan memintaku untuk menjemputnya.**

**Kupikir aneh, memangnya ada kotak telepon di Jembatan Garganta? Kurasa tidak ada. Tak lama, setelah aku sampai di Jembatan Garganta untuk menjemput temanku, aku menemukan temanku mati. Mayatnya terambang di air saat aku menemukannya. Dan yang lebih aneh, tidak ada satupun kotak telepon di jembatan Garganta.**

**Apa ini sebuah misteri? Apa ini kutukan dari arwah-arwah yang meninggal dari kecelakaan lalu? Entah, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu.**

**Hanya satu pesan yang dapat kusampaikan dari _posting-_an ini.**

**Berhati-hatilah terhadap 'mereka' yang ada di Jembatan Garganta…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin!**

* * *

**A/N : **Halo, sudah lama sekali saya nggak datang ke fandom ini. Jadi rindu rasanya :"D

Fic ini sebenarnya draft yang tak sengaja saya temukan di folder fanfic waktu SMP :"D Jadi, setelah di-edit sana-sini, saya putuskan untuk mem-publish fic ini (walaupun masih aneh sepertinya). Well, menulis horror itu susah sih. Dan entah kenapa ini OOC banget. Habisnya kalau mau di-IC in jadinya nggak seru... yah kalau ada yang concrit ini OOC saya terima aja deh asalkan jangan flame :v But...

Mind to RnR? ;D


End file.
